Chating Love
by FishyMonkey
Summary: HIATUS


Judul : Chating Love

Author : FishyMonkey

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, and others.

Rated : T

Warning : Yaoi, boys love, typos, alur gaje, DLDR..! RnR please~~

Sumary : Dunia maya yang mempertemukan mereka. Dunia maya yang membuat mereka jatuh terperosok ke dalam lembah bernama cinta.

#Chating Love#

Author POV

Siapa yang tak tau internet? Siapa? Bahkan anak kecil pun tau apa itu internet. Mengetahui internet, maka anda juga pasti tau apa itu dunia maya. Dan pasti anda juga tau salah satu sosial network yang bernama facebook.

Yup, facebook. Sebuah sosial network yang mencakup seluruh dunia. Mempertemukan semua orang dalam satu koneksi internet. Bertemu dengan orang yang sudah kita kenal ataupun dengan yang belum kita kenal sebelumnya.

Facebook juga yang telah mempertemukan kedua insan ini. Kedua insang yang menaruh hati satu sama lain. Walaupun mereka tidak mengetahui jika mereka saling mencintai.

Lee Donghae, seorang namja asal Mokpo yang jatuh hati pada namja bernama Lee Hyukjae yang sudah satu bulan ini menjadi teman chatingnya. Mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Hanya saling bertukar foto untuk tau bagaimana wajah lawan mainnya.

FishyMonkey  
#Chating Love#

Bunyi lonceng pulang sekolah mulai terdengar oleh semua siswa yang ada di SM High School. Namun terkecuali Donghae. Namja itu masih asyik berjalan-jalan di alam mimpinya. Hingga guncangan kasar pada pundaknya membuat namja ikan itu membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"Ya Donghae hyung! Ppali ireona! Kita sudah pulang sekolah!" Ucap namja berambut ikal yang kita ketahui bernama Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Sudah pulang?" Jawab Donghae sambil menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Aish, jinja! Kenapa kau bisa tertidur di kelas hyung?!" Ucap Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Itu-"

"Kau tau kan Kyu, dia pasti begadang semalaman gara-gara chating dengan namja-" ucapan Sungmin terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja Donghae memotong ucapannya.

"Dia yeoja hyung." Jawab Donghae sambil memberi deathglare pada namja imut yang satu tahn lebih tua darinya.

"Ya, yeoja itu. Siapa namanya? Hyuk.. hyukk?"

"Hyukjae hyung."

"Ah ya, Hyukjae. Ayo cepat pulang!" Ucap Sungmin sambil menarik telinga Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae hanya pasrah di perlakukan begitu oleh Sungmin.

Mungkin ada yang bingung karena Donghae menyebut Hyukjae itu seorang yeoja? Salahkan mata Donghae yang tidak menangkap adanya sebuah jakun yang tumbuh di leher Hyukjae. Salahkan Hyukjae yang terlalu manis dan tidak pernah memperlihatkan foto uang meliputi seluruh tubuhnya. Ya, sampai sekarang Donghae masih mengira Hyukjae itu seorang yeoja. Entah sampai kapan dia akan berfikiran seperti itu.

Mereka bertiga berjalan bersandingan bersama menyusuri jalan ke rumah mereka. Ya, rumah mereka bertetanggaan. Jadi jika berangkat atau pulang, mereka selalu bersama.

Donghae yang rumahnya lebih dekat dari yang lainnya, segera masuk ke dalam dan melepas sepatunya. Setelah itu dia segera berlari ke kamarnya. Menghampiri laptop berwarna hitam yang terletak di atas tempat tidurnya. Tanpa mengganti seragam, dia segera menyalakan laptopnya dan menancapkan modemnya.

Di bukanya salah satu file unuk mengaplikasikan internet dan segera dia sambungkan pada facebooknya. Matanya kini tertuju pada kotak persegi panjang yang terdapat di sisi kanan. Matanya membaca satu persatu nama yang ada di situ. Matanya terhenti ketika dia menemukan nama yang dia cari-cari sejak tadi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Hyukjae?

Di-kliknya nama itu hingga muncul sebuah kolom yang menampilkan obrolan-obrolannya dengan Hyukjae sebelumnya. Dengan sigap, dia mengetik sebuah kata mebcoba memanggil sesekrang yang jauh di sana.

'Hyukkie~' ucap Hae pada obrolan itu.

'Eh? Hae, sudah pulang?'

'Ne, baru saja sampai rumah. Kau juga baru pulang?'

'Ani, sebetulnya aku sudah lulang sejak tadi.'

'Oh begitu. Sedang apa sekarang?'

'Tadi sedang menunggu temanku datang. Kita mau pergi jalan-jalan. Tapi dia sudah menungguku. Sudah dulu ne, kita lanjutkan lagi nanti... ^.^'

'Ah, ne hati-hati~~'

Donghae melepas modemnya dengan kasar. Tidak biasanya obrolannya dengan Hyukjae selesai secepat ini. Sabarlah Hae, masih ada banyak waktu.

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE?

.

.

.

new prolog~~ agak gak yakin ama alurnya~~ #plakk  
Minta pendapat dlu deh. Kalo bgus sya lnjut~~ #plakk


End file.
